pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Step 4
---- Step 4 (KANJI, ROMAJI) was the debut song of Mòrag MacEanain and the debut song of Aimil MacShuibhne. Description Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Outro ga owaru to Intro ga nagarete kuru Tsugi no kyoku e Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Atsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE |-| Kanji= アウトロが終わると イントロがながれてくる 次の曲へ 準備はいい？深呼吸 ちょっとだけ指がふるえてる 進んでいく舞台には　きみひとり 瞬間　世界がかわるの 孤独をおそれない　女の子がいる おんなじ勇気をもってる　仲間がいる episode Solo 集まったら　good collaboration 最強のLIVE |-| English= When the outro ends The intro flows in To the next song Are you ready? Take a deep breath Your fingers tremble a bit You advance onto the stage on your own And in that instant, the world changes There is a girl who isn't afraid of being alone We all share her same courage, as friends episode Solo Coming together, good collaboration The greatest live Full Size Romaji= Outro ga owaru to Intro ga nagarete kuru Tsugi no kyoku e Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Atsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE Mō dame to me wo tojita Shunkan ni kirari hirameita Imagination wa dareka kara morau mono? Soretomo jibun no naka kara? Cool ni mite iru mō hitori no watashi Sunao na advice wo kureru episode Solo Okurimono mune ni daite umareta koto wasurenaide Motto dekiru sō ī kikaseta by myself Ribbon wo hodoite Jibun wo tokihanatsu no yo Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Atsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE |-| Kanji= アウトロが終わると イントロがながれてくる 次の曲へ 準備はいい？深呼吸 ちょっとだけ指がふるえてる 進んでいく舞台には　きみひとり 瞬間　世界がかわるの 孤独をおそれない　女の子がいる おんなじ勇気をもってる　仲間がいる episode Solo 集まったら　good collaboration 最強のLIVE もうダメと目を閉じた 瞬間に　キラリ閃いた イマジネーションは　誰かからもらうもの？ それとも自分の中から？ クールに見ている　もうひとりの私 素直なアドバイスをくれる episode Solo 贈りもの胸に抱いて　生まれたこと忘れないで もっとできる　そう言い聞かせた　by myself リボンをほどいて 自分を解き放つのよ 孤独をおそれない　女の子がいる おんなじ勇気をもってる　仲間がいる episode Solo 集まったら　good collaboration 最強のLIVE |-| English= When the outro ends The intro flows in To the next song Are you ready? Take a deep breath Your fingers tremble a bit You advance onto the stage on your own And in that instant, the world changes There is a girl who isn't afraid of being alone We all share her same courage, as friends episode Solo Coming together, good collaboration The greatest live When you close your eyes, thinking that you can't do it In an instant, your world will flicker and sparkle Is imagination something you get from someone else? Or is it something you get from deep within? My other self is looking at me with a cool gaze Giving me honest advice Episode Solo I hold this gift in my embrace, never forgetting that I was born for a reason I hear the voice telling me that I can do a lot more things even by myself Take off your ribbon And let out your true self There is a girl who isn't afraid of being alone We all share her same courage, as friends episode Solo Coming together, good collaboration The greatest live Audio You can hear Step 4 here Trivia * Step 4 is really S4 - episode solo from Aikatsu Stars! ** Step 4 is therefore a play on S4 Category:Debut Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Song Category:Insert Songs